The present invention relates to an information recording material, particularly to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, especially to a heat-developable color photographic light-sensitive material, that is less in static charge, improved in stability of the coating solution and improved in coating deficiency.
It is generally known that a fluorine-containing nonionic surfactant is used to decrease static charge of an information recording material, represented by a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material (e.g. JP-A-62-195649 (xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d means unexamined published Japanese patent application)). In this case, the fluorine-containing nonionic surfactant is often added to an outermost layer. On the other hand, it is also known that, in the production of the information recording material, surface deficiencies, such as cissings, tend to occur when a plurality of hydrophilic layers are coated simultaneously onto a support conveyed at a velocity of 20 m/min or more, and various coating aids are used in the outermost layer to prevent such surface deficiencies. Also, in addition to the above compounds, matt agents, mordants, emulsions, and the like are sometimes added to the outermost layer, to provide various functions according to the purpose of the recording material to be used. If various additives are added at the same time to the outermost layer in this manner, to provide these various functions, these additives react with each other in the layer. This gives rise to the problem that surface deficiencies, which adversely affect product quality, are caused in a step of applying an information recording layer on a support, resulting in a significantly reduced product yield.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information recording material less in static charge, improved in stability of the coating solution and improved in surface deficiencies due to coating. Another object of the present invention is to provide a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, in particular a heat-developable color photographic light sensitive material, that is less in surface deficiencies even in a production method in which two or more layers are applied simultaneously on a support convened at a velocity of 20 m/min or more.
Other and further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.